


Of Summer and Solitude

by wiredstxrs



Series: KuroHina Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, KuroHina Week 2021, M/M, Nymph!Kuroo, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Semi-Public Sex, Summer God!Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiredstxrs/pseuds/wiredstxrs
Summary: Once every year, the hill opens for Shouyou to return to the world for summer.And once every year, it encloses him again come autumn.Once every year, Tetsurou feels the greatest joy of his life.And once every year, he feels the greatest sorrow he’s ever known.--Shouyou is the god of summer, limiting the time he can spend in the world. For Tetsurou, the world is bleak without him. But summer has come to reunite them once again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroHina Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210271
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Of Summer and Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of KuroHina Week 2021. Prompt: Fairytales and Seasons

The sun was just beginning to rise, barely even peeking out over the horizon as a dark shadow tore through the meadow. The day had only just begun, but Tetsurou had been up for a few hours and was now running like his life depended on it. There was enough light for him to avoid tripping, but even without it he knew that he could run this trail. For decades he’d followed this same path. Every summer solstice, he retraced his steps through the flowers and tall grass. Every year, they tried to conceal the path he’d taken the year before, and every year he followed it without fail. Not even the ever persistent dandelion could keep him from his beloved.

The large hill that hid Shouyou from sight loomed closer. Tetsurou’s already rapid breath quickened even more, spurring his legs on faster in desperation to reach it. For well over a century he’d never missed being at Shouyou’s side when his eyes opened. And today would not be the end of that.

As he approached the hill, the rock seemed to dissipate before him. Covered in flowers and grass, one wouldn’t expect it to be any different than the other hills around, but Tetsurou knew that hidden behind the rock was the precious god of summer - the love of his life. There were only two days out of the year where the rock opened up to be entered. The first was on the summer solstice, where Tetsurou rushed to enter every year so that he would be the first thing the summer god saw upon awakening. The second was on the autumn solstice, where Shouyou returned to the hill to sleep until the following summer.

Once every year, Tetsurou felt the greatest joy of his life.

And once every year, he felt the greatest sorrow he’d ever known.

But today was a joyous day, and with the hill opening from the summer sun’s rays, he wasted no time in entering. Inside was a circular cave, which lowered a level to hold the precious summer god. He was facing away from Tetsurou, wrapped in bear skin, and from the entrance, was only distinguishable by his fiery orange hair. There was a small hole at the top of the hill that allowed light and air, but the sun’s rays filled the room from behind Tetsurou at this moment rather than through the small opening above. For years, he’d tried to peek in to catch a glimpse of Shouyou while he slept, but the curse of the opening was that his head blocked the light that came in, thus rendering the whole cavern completely dark. He was limited to the summers with his dearest, so he always took great care to never take them for granted.

He knelt down at the god’s back and peeled back the bear skin to reveal smooth bronze skin. Shouyou only ever wore shorts made of fig leaves or a loincloth, much preferring to feel the sun on his tanned skin, and he wore those same shorts even now. Tetsurou knew he would never survive the cold winters in such apparel, but it never stopped him from imagining a world where they huddled together to watch the first snowfall of the year.

Shouyou’s chest rose and fell with shallow breaths, a sign of him coming out of a deep slumber. He looked as gorgeous as the day he’d left Tetsurou last summer, lips pink and parted under his cute button nose. His freckles had faded, but Tetsurou knew that they’d make their return by the end of the week, where he’d have the chance to kiss each and every one of them.

“Shouyou,” he called, resting his hand on the smaller man’s bicep. “Sunflower, wake up.”

With just a simple shake accompanying his soft voice, Shouyou’s eyelids fluttered open, revealing the warm honey brown that Tetsurou had missed so dearly.

“Tetsu,” he breathed when he rolled to face him, eyes still sleepy but crinkling as he smiled.

“Sho,” Tetsurou answered, leaning down when tanned arms encircled his shoulders. Tears filled the nymph’s eyes at the familiar warmth of his lover, relief flooding his veins. He wasted no time in pulling the god upright to hug him properly and feel his warm body against his own. “I’ve missed you so dearly.”

“It feels like I only just saw you,” the god teased gently, allowing himself to be held as he combed one hand through the mess that was Tetsurou’s hair. “You just kissed me goodnight, did you not?”

This was their running joke. Shouyou slept all through autumn, winter, and spring, never once waking for anything. For him, he didn’t suffer the loss of Tetsurou. In all of his waking moments, Tetsurou was beside him, never needing to be longed for. How Tetsurou wished he could accompany Shouyou during his nine month sleep so he would never miss him, but it wasn’t possible. The rock wouldn’t close until he had left, and once he left, it wouldn’t open again until summer began.

“It’s been months since then, Sho,” Tetsurou ran with the joke, even with how it twisted his heart. It’d been far too long since he’d gotten to hold his lover.

“Months?” he repeated with a yawn, convincing Tetsurou to release him. “Well, that just won’t do, now will it? I guess I’ll have to make it up to you this summer.”

Unable to resist any longer, Tetsurou cupped the summer god’s face in his palms and pulled him into a tender kiss. Shouyou didn’t seem surprised by the action, all but melted into the embrace instead like honey sliding off of a honeycomb. He tasted like everything Tetsurou knew him to taste of. Honey and sunshine and wildflowers.

“You most _certainly_ have to make it up to me,” he corrected when they pulled apart.

The world welcomed Shouyou’s return with open arms. Tetsurou swore that the flowers bent towards the god wherever he walked and that rays from the sun always illuminated his path. Everyone and everything was drawn to him, from the baby fawns to the other nymphs of the forest. Tetsurou couldn’t blame them, for he too had been drawn to the never ending warmth that the summer god provided. Even now, as Shouyou greeted a family of satyrs, Tetsurou clung to his hand and trailed behind him, choosing to be his shadow as he greeted the world he’d left the year prior. It’d been a long process learning to share Shouyou with the forest, but one he’d learned a long time ago. Shouyou had never been only his after all. He belonged to the summer and everyone who thrived in it. At least Tetsurou could confidently say that at the end of the day, Shouyou’s earthly body did belong to him - and only him - when they rolled together in the meadow.

“Everything seems to be in perfect order,” Shouyou said as he sank to the ground to sit. The sun had finally sunk below the horizon, offering reprieve to the summer god for the night. They’d returned to the orchard that Tetsurou tended, full of fruit trees and berry bushes. It was in this orchard that Shouyou had first stumbled upon him, and in this orchard that they kissed for the very first time. Shouyou believed Tetsurou’s work to be so incredible that it could earn him a spot among the gods. He believed he could become a god of fertility. Tetsurou wasn’t so sure. “You’re not the only one who’s missed me,” Shouyou teased.

Tetsurou sat down beside him to lean back on his palms, eyes never leaving Shouyou. He hadn’t stopped looking at him the whole day, truthfully. It’d been months since he’d last laid his eyes on the man, and he was getting his fill before the summer took off and they were running to and fro every day. They’d return here, to his home, every night afterwards, and give them the precious time they needed alone, for which he was grateful. His home wasn’t anything worthy of a god, but it was certainly familiar and accommodating. It consisted of a small den formed of a giant tree at the center of the orchard. While it was small, it fit them both comfortably in the summertime, and shielded Tetsurou from the harsh winter when he was alone. For now, the warm summer air coerced them to sit just outside of it, beneath the row of orange trees that Tetsurou favored because they reminded him of his summer god.

“Of course everyone missed you,” he said, nudging Shouyou’s leg with his own. “When Kageyama comes for winter, everyone runs for the hills. You at least make everyone feel welcome.” Shouyou laughed at this and leaned towards the taller man until his cheek rested on his chest.

“Kageyama just takes his role very seriously,” Shouyou amended, tilting his face up towards Tetsurou. “He’s gotten a lot better.”

“And how would you know? I don’t see you prancing around here during the winter.” The nymph accused with a wary look.

“Tetsu, you know I’m always here,” the god chided lightly, shifting to better face him. “I’m always watching over _you_ especially, regardless of when my body sleeps.” He rested a hand above Tetsurou’s heart, making the nymph melt. Shouyou’s earthly body slept, but his consciousness prevailed. He claimed to watch over Tetsurou often, but admitted that he had other duties beyond this world, up where the gods lived in the sky. Tetsurou didn’t know what that world was like, but when he stared up at the stars on chilly autumn nights, he imagined that Shouyou was one of them, raining light down on the world below.

“But it’s not the same, Sho, you know it too,” he spoke, voice falling quiet as the playful moment turned to something much more serious.

There was a pause as Shouyou’s expression became rather sad, echoing what Tetsurou felt in his chest. “Yes. I do know.”

The cicadas in the trees around them filled the oncoming silence with their singing. The cicadas only came out once Shouyou awoke every year, meaning that Tetsurou often looked forward to them if only because it meant he’d have his god beside him again. Fireflies lazily weaved their way in between the trees around as well, another sign of Shouyou’s summerly return. One firefly bumbled close enough to land on his head, making Tetsu smile as its neon glow lit up the orange of Shouyou’s hair.

“What’s so funny?” the god asked, eyes curious.

“A firefly came to visit,” Tetsurou revealed, using one hand to gently cup the bug and bring it down for Shouyou to see.

“He must’ve missed me too,” Shouyou said lightly, cupping Tetsu’s hand with both of his own to admire the bug before it flew off. “Some of the gods believe fireflies hold souls before they find a vessel. That’s why they glow.” Honey brown eyes watched the lights flashing around them, cheek nestled against Tetsurou’s shoulder. “I wonder if I knew that soul. If maybe it’s waiting for its next vessel.”

“Maybe you did,” the nymph answered, pressing his nose to the other’s soft hair. It smelled of citrus and grass, just like it always had. “Maybe I’ll visit you as a firefly one day.”

Shouyou suddenly pulled back and fixed Tetsurou with a truly heartbroken look, the earlier sadness making a vicious return. “Don’t say that,” he said in a hushed voice. “You aren’t leaving me any time soon, Tetsurou. You aren’t.”

Guilt swamping him, Tetsu brushed back Shouyou’s hair from his forehead and traced his face with his fingertips to make up for his careless words. He didn’t speak again until the god had relaxed once more. “You’re right, I won’t be leaving anytime soon,” he agreed, bending so that their noses brushed. “You’re going to have a hell of a time getting rid of me, sunflower.”

Shouyou answered with a warm kiss, pulling him closer with both hands on the sides of Tetsurou’s jaw. This wasn’t like the gentle reacquaintance they’d had earlier, however. The slide of their lips was firmer, meant to leave a reminder behind, and Tetsurou couldn’t say he minded. Shouyou’s warm palms held him firmly in place, but even if they weren’t there, the nymph knew he wouldn’t ever be the one to pull away first. Shouyou’s affection was rich in the summertime and absent the rest of the year. It left Tetsurou desperate to get more of it every year, because each winter only went on longer without him. The summer had only just begun, but Tetsurou already dreaded the day when Shouyou would leave again.

“I’ve been discussing you becoming one of us with the other gods,” Shouyou said when they broke apart, making Tetsurou’s eyes fly wide open. “Nothing is set in stone yet, but they see how you take care of the orchard when I’m not here. You’re a worthy candidate, Tetsu. I think if you keep working hard, I can convince them.” The god’s fingers trembled against the sides of his face, and Tetsu lifted his own hands to cover them. “Then you’ll always be with me. Then you won’t have to live the majority of the year without me. Then I can have you, and-”

Tetsurou cut him off with another kiss, tasting the words on his tongue without letting them break free. They had spoken of this before, of Tetsurou becoming a god alongside his lover, but it had never seemed plausible. Becoming a god was no ordinary feat. Shouyou knew from experience and had told Tetsurou as much. But the fact that Shouyou was still fighting for him after all these decades, and he’d actually made _progress_ in convincing the other gods, it was almost too much to comprehend. Even if it never came to fruition, even if Tetsurou died before tasting Shouyou’s lips again, knowing the love Shouyou held for him would leave him happy in his grave.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am to hear that, but don’t ruin your own goals for me, sunflower. Promise me,” he insisted when they broke apart yet again. Tears filled big brown eyes but Shouyou gave a hesitant nod as he clutched at the other’s face. “I would do anything to remain by your side forever, but don’t sacrifice what you have for me. I’ll never forgive you if you do.”

“But I’ll break if I lose you-”

“You won’t.” he said the words firmly, leaving no room for argument. “You are the summer god, Shouyou. You will come again and again to fuel the summers whether or not I am here. You bring hope to the forest. Don’t let everyone down just because of me.”

Tears slid down Shouyou’s cheeks as he went silent, grip still deathly tight on the nymph’s cheeks. Tetsurou hated seeing his god cry, but he couldn’t allow him to let the summer suffer because he’d lost one nymph among hundreds. This he said to Shouyou.

“Don’t say things like that!” he cried again, breaking free to lightly beat one fist against Tetsurou’s chest. “You’re more than just a nymph. You’re… You’re _Tetsurou_.” he said his name like it burned his tongue when saying it. As if Tetsurou’s name was too holy for even a god to pronounce. And the nymph knew he was not worthy of such praise.

“I am but a humble servant, Sho,” he cupped the god’s face with reverence, yellow eyes never leaving brown. “I am undoubtedly yours and I always will be, but that does not make me more special than the rest. If the gods do not see what you do in me, then we must accept their decision. I will always find you in my next life, or you will find me and make me swoon the way you did in this one. Do you know how impossible it is not to fall for you?” Shouyou choked out a laugh while Tetsurou began to thumb away his tears. “I will continue to work hard, I _promise_ you. So let’s not worry until the time is closer. It won’t be for a few more decades yet, sunflower. We have time. More importantly, we have time _now_. We shouldn’t waste it.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Shouyou asked softly. Tetsurou just smiled faintly and kissed under his left eye.

“I ask myself that every day. I’m not convinced anyone in this forest deserves you, but none of us will ever ask what we did to get you. Especially not me. I can’t have you running away.”

Shouyou exhaled shakily and gave a weak smile. “Don’t be silly. You know I would never run. And besides, I was once just like you. I merely got lucky enough to become who I am now.”

“Lucky doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Tetsu corrected, “you earned your place among the gods. If anyone deserves to be with them, it’s you. And I think the other gods know that.” He also suspected this was one of the only reasons he might actually be considered to become a god alongside Shouyou. No other god had ever taken heed of him after all, and most that were favored to become gods were sought out by _multiple_ gods. But Shouyou was revered everywhere he went, this Tetsurou knew, and this alone would make his requests more likely to be fulfilled.

“You’re too good to me,” Shouyou sniffled, leaning close again.

“Not good enough, sunflower,” Tetsurou answered, clutching him tight. “Never good enough.”

They hugged each other tightly for a while longer, the cicadas and fireflies keeping them company. After some time, Tetsurou felt Shouyou’s head turn, his fluffy hair brushing against his chin and his breath puffing out over the skin on his neck. Both stayed silent, but Tetsurou’s breath hitched when he felt familiar lips pressing to his pulse point. Many summer solstice nights had started out like this, with unspoken words and lips brushing against sensitive skin. More often than not, the night was the only time they got to truly share, because many sought out the summer god for his blessings and aid and it was all too easy to find him in the day. Tetsurou never complained about this, but his fondest memories were of gazing up at Shouyou while the sun rose behind him. But if he could only be with him at night, so be it. He wouldn’t take it for granted. Nor would he ever deny his precious lover.

Shouyou nibbled at his neck, reminding him to make good on his thoughts. The small god had shifted to the point of almost being in Testurou’s lap, one hand resting on his ribs as if to feel his heart beat.

“Sunflower?” Tetsurou called softly, head tilted to give Shouyou room. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t be daft,” he teased against the nymph’s neck, “I want you, Tetsu. It’s been too long.”

A shiver shot up his spine at the confession despite knowing exactly what Shouyou had been up to all along. Wasting no more time, he rose to his feet and offered his hands to the other man. With an excited smile, the nymph tugged him up.

“You always know exactly what I want to hear,” he said, delivering a kiss to soft pink lips before leading the way into his den.

The moonlight didn’t reach in here, but neither of them needed the light anyway. The space was small, comprised of a moss bedding with small shelves carved into the wood above. It was big enough for the both of them to fit comfortably, but Tetsurou savored every moment they were forced to brush up against one another to move.

He felt Shouyou crawl in after him before laying down, and with a few gentle touches to remind him of where his lover lay, he found his place between his legs. As he reached to the shelf above Shouyou’s head, he felt his lover’s hands come up to his waist, feeling the muscle there pull as he stretched.

“As much as I love having you here, it’s much better in the meadow,” Tetsurou confessed as he pulled down a vial of sunflower seed oil. It’d just been pressed a week before Shouyou’s awakening, in preparation of their reunion.

“Why’s that?” Shouyou asked softly, one hand trailing up to rest on the back of Tetsurou’s neck.

“Because in the meadow, I can see you under the starlight.”

With that, he bent to connect their lips again, laying the vial beside Shouyou’s head as his hands worked to remove him of his fig leaf garment. Smaller hands worked at Tetsurou’s clothing as well, pulling the single strap from over his shoulder so the tunic he wore would slide down. The kiss broke as they both struggled to break free, laughing while they wiggled and bumped into each other to completely disrobe. But no sooner were they undressed were they pressing into each other once more, pleased and relieved sighs echoing from their lips at the familiarity of one another’s body.

“Sunflower, I could drink you up right about now,” Tetsurou whispered to him, taking the vial in hand again.

“Then do it, Tetsu. Take me,” Shouyou whispered back, hands surprisingly strong as they grabbed at his waist and pulled him close.

They shared a languid kiss, tongues tangling as their bodies rocked against each other. The heat from their skin might’ve been uncomfortable to most, but for a summer god and his lover, it wasn’t enough. Breaking the kiss, Tetsurou trailed spit-slicked lips down the column of Shouyou’s throat and past his clavicle. Even in the darkness, the nymph could clearly picture how Shouyou was reacting - lips parted as his head fell back onto the moss, chest rising with a ragged breath. Tetsu’s sweet yet messy kisses continued lower and lower, purposely pausing on the curve of Shouyou’s pectoral and above his navel to admire his favorite spots before moving on.

The nymph could feel the swell of Shouyou’s growing erection against his chest, but rather than go for it, he purposely traveled to the points of the god’s hip bones. His tongue traced where they protruded, the tip sliding over the bone again and again. Shouyou squirmed at the sensation, hips shifting in attempts to get Tetsurou’s mouth closer to his dick instead, but rather than give in, the nymph paused to readjust. Tetsurou drew Shouyou’s thighs over his shoulders, welcoming the warmth and weight of them as they cradled his face. The softness of the insides of his thighs was familiar, and Tetsu couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to one, making the smaller man shiver.

“Tetsu,” the god breathed, one hand brushing through the other’s dark hair. Tetsurou smiled, but didn't answer or give in to what the god so clearly desired. He returned to his hips instead, finding the one he’d neglected earlier to kiss and lick at.

His teeth sank into Shouyou’s golden skin, biting into the bone and earning a high-pitched cry. There was the unmistakable movement of Shouyou’s back arching off the moss, but Tetsurou held on tight, determined to make his mark. He sucked with purpose until a purple bruise formed, hidden where no one else would see. This was part of Shouyou that only Tetsurou got to see. This was a side of him that he only allowed Tetsurou to witness.

Finally done with the god’s hips, he mouthed his way to the base of Shouyou’s swollen cock. The ginger curls nestled at the base tickled his lips, but they didn’t hinder his intentions or goal. Carefully, he wound an arm around Shouyou’s slender hips to keep him still as he dragged his tongue up along the side of his length. He was hot and hard, tasting sweet and musky all at once. And Tetsu couldn’t get enough of the taste.

Shouyou cried again, hips failing to buck thanks to Tetsurou’s tight hold on them. Wrapping his lips around the tip of the god’s cock, the nymph slowly took him in, continuing to take him completely. The days weren’t long enough to tear Shouyou apart piece by piece. Tetsurou wished that they were, but as it stood, they needed each other right then. They’d waited long enough, Tetsurou had teased long enough. They had the summer to truly break one another, so he gave Shouyou what he undoubtedly deserved.

Another high cry reached his ears as the tip of Shouyou’s cock breached his throat, temporarily cutting off his ability to breathe. It was worth it to make Shouyou feel good, and if he could, Tetsurou would stay in that position for an entire day, lips pressed to the soft orange curls that cradled the god’s erection. But seeing as he couldn’t, he was forced to pull off, only to suck in another breath before ducking back down.

Calloused fingers clutched at his hair, tugging harshly as he bobbed up and down. His own hands remained on the hips he’d doted on earlier, keeping them still as his tongue massaged the cock in his mouth. Even here, Shouyou tasted like summer. Earthy musk and the salty twang of his pre-come. Tetsurou would make wine from it if he could, and save it to drink during the winter when the god himself wasn’t there to warm him up.

His eyes closed as he sucked on the tip, dragging the flat of his tongue over the slit again and again to catch every last drop of pre that came from Shouyou.

“T-Tetsu!” he gasped, hips suddenly bucking with enough force to break free of Tetsurou’s hold. He was just moving to pin the summer god down again when Shouyou whimpered and tugged on his hair again, this time with the intent of getting the nymph’s attention. “Please, Tetsu,” he said raggedly, brown eyes shimmering in the dark den. “I need you. Now. Inside of me.”

And who was Tetsurou to deny his beloved? Obediently, he moved to sit up once again, finding the vial by touch alone and uncorking it to pour along his fingers. Smearing the oil across Shouyou’s thighs, he felt his way to the cleft of the smaller man’s ass, smiling to himself when toned legs parted wider for him. Brushing Shouyou’s puckered hole with his fingertips, he was gentle as he massaged, waiting for the muscles to relax before he pushed the digit in to the first knuckle.  
A hitch of breath was his only response, Shouyou doing his best to remain relaxed. It’d been a long while since they’d been joined like this, and Tetsurou didn’t want to hurt him. He wouldn’t waste time ruining Shouyou with his fingers alone, but he reminded the ginger that he was fully capable of doing so by sliding the lone finger in the rest of the way and crooking it into his sweet spot. Pulling Shouyou’s ankle over his shoulder with his free hand, he pressed kisses along his firm calf while pumping his finger in and out of the god’s entrance.

One finger turned into two, and two into three, pulling gasps and moans from the summer god’s lips whenever Tetsurou stroked just right. But soon enough, fingers weren’t enough, made clear by Shouyou himself.

“Tetsu, enough,” he pleaded, using the ankle on the nymph’s shoulder to his advantage by pulling him closer. “I need you already. Please, Tetsu.”

“How can I deny you when you ask so nicely?” The nymph murmured, finally touching his own cock by spreading the sunflower seed oil across it. No sooner was he slicked up did he bend over Shouyou, letting his leg fall to the side as they shared a passionate kiss. Shouyou’s hands tangled in his hair to keep him close, warm thighs eagerly finding their place around Tetsurou’s waist. It was impossible to resist the temptation of rutting forward, sliding their cocks together so that they broke from the kiss with a shared moan.

Seeming to have enough of the teasing, Shouyou was the one to reach down and take Tetsurou’s cock in hand. Nipping at his lips, he guided him closer to his hole. His heels pressed into the small of Tetsu’s back, driving him closer until the head popped inside the smaller man.

“More,” Shouyou gasped, releasing his cock to hold his shoulders. “More, Tetsu, _please_.”

Unable to deny him any longer, the nymph drove forward to fill him completely. Tetsu gasped, face dropping to Shouyou’s neck as he familiarized himself with the heat of the summer god’s body. Shouyou’s skin was always warm to the touch, but inside, he was sweltering. He sucked Tetsu in greedily, warmth bleeding into him through their point of connection until the heat was shared between the both of them. No matter how many times they did this, Tetsu never got used to the sensation. Not that he wanted to. He loved reliving the memory of their first time every single time he found himself buried inside the summer god. And he knew that Shouyou felt the same way by how he clutched at the taller man.

It was only then that he realized the small god was whispering to him, trembling underneath him as he adjusted to his size.

“Move, move, move,” he repeated it like a mantra, slick lips pressed against Tetsu’s cheek. So move Tetsurou did, pulling almost completely free before slamming right back into him.

Shouyou’s spine arched off the moss, entire body pressed to Tetsu’s so that his cock was trapped between them. The nymph’s arm quickly wound underneath him, holding his arched position as he started to fuck into the god. Shouyou’s thighs squeezed him tighter in response, blunt nails digging into his bare shoulders. Tetsurou felt like he was burning from the inside out.

As Shouyou adjusted to the intrusion, his body began to move in tandem with the nymph’s. His hips shifted downwards to meet on every thrust, his body rolled to let Tetsurou feel every strong muscle. He was careful to keep Tetsurou close the entire time, not giving him a single second to forget any of the details of the summer god’s body. Like the permanent freckle on his shoulder that Tetsurou kissed whenever he could, or the curve of his hips that made them so much easier to hold. The nymph had long memorized Shouyou’s body, but memories would never compare to the real thing, proved time and time again every time that they met in the summer.

“I missed you,” Tetsurou suddenly whispered into the crook of Shouyou’s neck, his pace never once slowing. “I missed you so much.”

Even while their hips rocked desperately together, Shouyou was loving as he smoothed his palms across Tetsurou’s shoulders. His warm mouth trailed kisses everywhere it could reach while he determinedly kept his ankles locked together behind Tetsu.

“I missed you too,” he said to him, a moan escaping him directly afterwards. “I wanted to be by your side every day.”

Tetsu felt tears well up in his eyes as he clutched the smaller god tighter. He knew that Shouyou watched over him from his place among the gods - even walked beside him where Tetsurou couldn’t see - but nothing would ever be the same as when they were physically together. For so long, their time together had been limited. Life was more waiting than it was rejoicing, and it was beginning to catch up to him.

“I don’t want you to leave anymore,” he admitted. It was a selfish thing to want to keep a god year round, selfish enough to possibly ruin his own chance at being a god. So to distract Shouyou from what he’d said, he slammed his hips home, listening to him cry louder at the sudden pressure at his prostate.

From there, he didn’t stop, hips pounding into the summer god to keep him distracted and pleased as if by fucking him just right, he’d both forget what he’d said and never leave him again. Deep down, he knew neither of those things would happen. Shouyou would bring up what he’d said afterwards and reassure him that the day would come where they didn’t need to fear the autumn solstice. And on that dreaded day, Shouyou would leave him regardless of how well their bodies fit together. Tetsurou had told the god earlier not to get caught up in yearning for him, but he only warned him because he knew how dangerous it was. If Shouyou began to yearn for Tetsurou in the same way, it would be his ruin. Let the nymph be selfish, not Shouyou. Tetsurou was but a mortal while Shouyou had a reputation to maintain as a god.

“T-Tetsu, I can’t-” Shouyou cut off with a whine, forehead pressed against the nymph’s shoulder as his whole body tensed. Tetsurou couldn’t answer him, too out of breath, but he found it within himself to sink his teeth into the god’s neck while reaching down to fist his cock once again.

He was getting close too, the warmth finally spreading to his head and making him dizzy. Their bodies moved as one as they chased one singular pleasure rather than two, and when Shouyou spilled across Tetsurou’s knuckles, the nymph wasn’t far behind. A soft glow filled the den, missed by both men. The pale yellow light came from Shouyou’s skin, illuminating his silhouette as Tetsurou continued to use his body. Lips smashing together, their names tangled together to become one. The heat that had filled Shouyou consumed both of them, making the air of the den hot and muggy. No repercussions to be found, Tetsurou filled the small god up completely, tears leaking down his cheeks at the love between them.

They rocked together to ride it out, the light slowly fading again as they finished. Not having the energy to pull out, Tetsurou collapsed onto the summer god as Shouyou’s legs fell to the side. The both panted for air while embracing the sudden humidity rather than squirming away from it. Loving a summer god meant loving the heat as well.

Slowly, the world reformed around them. The sound of cicadas filled their ears again and a cool breeze washed in the entrance. Their breathing evened out and their muscles relaxed, enjoying the afterglow of the moment together. Shouyou was the first to move and speak, nuzzling to find a place just under Tetsu’s jaw to kiss.

“I don’t want to leave either,” he whispered, resting one hand in the center of the nymph’s back as he acknowledged what Tetsurou had confessed during their love-making. “One day, we won’t have to ever leave each other again. I promise.”

“Are you sure you can keep that promise?” Tetsu asked softly, not daring to lift his head. His heart pounded with the possibility, a vision of their future together dancing along the edges of his vision.

“I can and I will,” Shouyou assured him, his other arm wrapping around the other’s broad back for a loose hug. “You’ll be mine forever.” Turning Tetsu’s head for him, he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

Tetsurou could only melt, believing every word that the summer god promised him.

“I love you too, sunflower.”

Things were not easy for a god and his lover. But under the guise of love and seclusion, it was easy to pretend that they were. In their private moment, nothing else mattered except for holding each other. The summer and its god brought many blessings. And Tetsurou had been gifted with the best one: Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter (@wiredstxrs) about rarepairs and Haikyuu!


End file.
